Roleplay: The Advent Saga
In a desperate struggle to prevent the evil Nova from ripping apart the universe James and Janine Avalone fought with their friends to stop the villainess from doing so. Along the way the twins were informed of Shadi Gavin, the possibly future counterpart to James' old friend Sparks Enigmar. One of their friends, Boombomb the Hedgehog is extremely suspicious of Shadi however and tells them to use the Nexus (a strange energy existing in most universes) to stop Shadi as they stayed behind rather than going ahead with their friends. What ensues is Shadi confronting Nova when James appears during the fight and impales Shadi with the Nexus. James' will to do what's right and protect his friends is registered by the Nexus and teleports Shadi, James and Janine out of the universe, seals the universe tearing hole and freezes Nova and her ship in a strange crystalized form. Our heroes are left to recover the Chaos Emeralds and save the world. James, Janine and Shadi all end up in a new universe similar to their's but with an entire new feel. With new rules, friends and enemies they have a lot to learn if they wish to survive and/or get back home! Welcome to the first of many adventures in: (lol blu forgot to make a topic for the series name that'll be voted on in chat later for now just go read the rules). Rules/Set-Up Stuff #Have fun. #No godmoddin allowed scrub. #No powerplay. #You gotta stay, upbeat, upbeat, upbeat! #This is chronologically the first thing to happen in the series so this will be many of the characters' first time meeting. #If you have any ideas for subplots hit me up in PC. #Don't bleach spill. If you add an obnoxious amount of characters you'll be fallen. #No derail!!!!! #No plothijacking # Feel free to use any type of writing style script or story. Plot Overall Plot: *Advent: James, Janine and Shadi enter a new world and meet it's inhabitance, locations and rules. Subplots: Old Events Current Events: *James and Janine arrive in Sunset Park (Station Square) *Shadi has arrived in Metropolis and will be found by Thalassa. Characters Add characters you want to be featured in these episodes. We'll be starting in Station Square/Metropolis so try picking characters you plan on living in those locations and we'll find a way to introduce characters living in other locales later. Start in Station Square (James/Janine) *James Avalone (3K) *Janine Avalone (3K) * Twirls the Fox (Blu) * Bishop Greenfeld (LegionDX) * Valant Gramarye (LegionDX) * Taiki the Dragon (3K) * Fraener the Dragon (3K) * Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog (2.0) (Apallo) * Crymson the Cat (2.0) (Apallo) * Diana The Hedgehog (2.0) (Apallo) * Techno The Hedgehog (2.0) (Apallo) * Baxton the Lion (Apallo) * Valerius Bates (Tyflo) * Tyflo Cantemem (Tyflo) * Jadir the Wolverine (Tyflo) * Falco the Eagle (JJHero) * Sara the Canary (JJHero) * Holly the Fox (Holly) * Debra the Echidna (Holly) * Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) * Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) * Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) * Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) Start in Metropolis (Shadi) *Shadi Gavin (LegionDX) *Thalassa (LegionDX) *Macario the Cordylus (Tyflo) *Kouta Yamaguchi (Tyflo) *Lunar from the Stars (Boombomb) Start Elsewhere (Statewhere they're starting using this list of locations) * Minako Yuki (LegionDX) - Westopolis * Yuuka Kaiba (3K) - Westopolis * Apallo The Hedgehog (2.0) - Space * RJ the Echidna (Gurahk) - Angel Island * Esmerelda the Echidna (Gurahk) - Angel Island * Jerry the Echidnahog (Gurahk) - Angel Island * Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian (Gurahk) - Angel Island Act 1: A New World It seemed like there were mere moments between what had happened between James and Janine with Nova and both of them waking up together just now, James sighed, standing up and looking around him as he rubbed his head, feeling rather groggy. "Hey hey, what happened? Janine?" He looked down at his sister, who was just waking up, "Where are we, James?" James scratched his head, looking around him. "Looks familiar, but I almost didn't recognize it... It looks intact." James snapped his fingers, "I'm gonna go ask around 'what happened'. Y'wanna tag along?" Janine nodded, stepping up behind James and following him as he wandered around the area with vague aim. Two males sat on some benches lined spread across the pavement, a brown arctic-fox who looked slightly different to the rest of the inhabitants to the world and a slightly pompous looking red culpeo to be specific, they had docile smiles on their face and spoke happily to each other, they looked familiar somehow. The red culpeo noted the two others walking without aim and quietly spoke out to them. "Excuse me, you look lost.", He tried his best to look friendly. James mumbled to himself, "Maybe I should open a gate..." before looking to his side and seeing two figures sitting down from across the street, something sprung out about them, but James figured would need a closer look as he dragged Janine back as one of them spoke up to him. "Oh, uh, yeah. Do you know where we are, peradventure?" The culpeo began to talk, before getting interrupted by the fox "You are in Station Square." He grinned, playing with his hair, "Sooo, What're your names? I guess if you don't know where you are we can show you around?" He smiled. "Oh, I'm Tyflo and this is Valerius. Nice to meet you two~!". Valerius smiled as genuinely as he could but he couldn't help but wonder how the got here without knowing where they are. Tyflo and Valerius. Curious names for curious creatures. But he had seen them around before, as he had everyone. Still, he took a note of their names in the back of his head. Not something to forget, as you never know when some information may be useful. He approached Tyflo from behind. He didn't trust the new ones, they could have some unfamiliar tricks up their sleeves, so he decided to target someone... safer, and in the inevitable chase he would lead the newbies into his cave. "Station Square? I figured as such..." James mumbled, rubbing his chun, this was adding up, but at the same time, left even more to the imagination for the Avalones. "But in that case..." "Dad, Junior, Cher, Joey, Falco, JT, Boom... I'm sorry... Goodbye...!" James had swung the crystal forward. Turning wide-eyed, Shadi gasped, before... Disappearing with the other two in a burst of energy. The ship slowly began to crystalize, as the M'Kraan Crystal imploded in on itself. To all things... An ending. "...What happened with that?" James thought out loud... "So, you're sure that this is Station Square, right?" Janine looked at James, she looked a little worried as she did. "But, weren't we around Station Square when...?" "Mmmhm." James didn't seem to acknowledge the one who had walked over to the group, but he looked like he was very deep in thought at the time. "Ah, well," Janine spoke, "I'm Janine. This is my big brother James. He's into the sciency sort of stuff." "Janiiine..." "Anyway, we were wondering if you guys knew how to get to 145 Baker Street from here?" She smiled. Maybe getting home was the best thing to do here, rather than make a bunch of friends with people they already knew. Category:LDX's Continuity Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Chillverse 2.0 Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Boombomb's Stuff Category:Apallo's Stories